1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a setting method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a setting program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which performs processing in accordance with setting values, a setting method executed by the image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a setting program for causing a computer to execute the setting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a soft keyboard has been increasingly used as a user interface in an image forming apparatus typified by a multi-function peripheral (MFP) (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H08-221169 and 2004-252727). Using the soft keyboard can decrease the number of physical hard keys, making it possible to reduce the size of the apparatus.
On the other hand, an MFP has a display surface whose size is limited, so that a soft keyboard may have to be displayed on top of an operation screen. When the soft keyboard is displayed, a part of the operation screen may be hidden under the soft keyboard. In such a case, it may be more convenient for a user to perform an operation using a hard keyboard than to perform an operation using a soft keyboard. Further, once a soft keyboard is displayed, when a user wishes to use a hard keyboard, the user has to perform an operation of causing the soft keyboard to be no longer displayed, requiring troublesome operations.